Wiki Guidelines
The Rules These are the rules of the road that are meant to be followed. Read them and bear them in mind before making and publishing edits and pages on this wiki. *'Absolutely no doxxing.' — Class 5 ♥ ::This is the most paramount rule of the Comm & Rant Wiki. There will be absolutely no tolerance for users posting extremely sensitive information, such as full names, addresses, and/or phone numbers; this is dangerous and completely subverts the purpose of this wiki. This isn't Encyclopedia Dramatica, after all. :Exception(s): None *'Maintain a neutral tone and perspective.' — Class 1 • ::This is supposed to be an informative wiki that serves as a sort of encyclopedia, so it is expected that opinions should be phased out in favor of facts. If there shall be any opinions, they shall be left up to the readers and their subsequent discussions. This wiki, however, stands as neutral documentation of events. :Exception(s): If any opinions are displayed as part of an external source and properly referenced as such, then the neutral tone and perspective can be overlooked. *'Do not post any content that is repulsive and/or graphic.' — Class 4 ♣ ::Repulsive and/or graphic content shall not be tolerated on this wiki. Such content includes (but is not limited to) display of genitalia, bodily fluids, pornographic content, and derogatory language with the intent to marginalize others. :Exception(s): This content will be allowed if and only if such content is censored, educational in purpose, and relevant to the discussion at hand. *'Cite any external sources properly, using the MPA format.' — Class 3 ♠ ::Even if the editor is the supplier of any mentioned external indisputable sources, such material must be properly referenced using the MPA format. There must also be a link to the original material as well. Any mistakes in formatting will be dealt with accordingly. :Exception(s): If such original material no longer exists anywhere, then there is no requirement for it to be linked to. *'Do not intentionally post erroneous or irrelevant information.' — Class 4 ♣ ::We'd like to ensure that there is no misinformation, so any of its presence will be made note of and duly rectified. However, if such erroneous or irrelevant information is proven to have been posted deliberately, so as to bend the truth about an event or situation, then this subverts the purpose of the wiki. This rule specifically concerns the latter case. :Exception(s): None *'You must be a registered user in order to edit.' — Class 5 ♥ ::For reasons of security, we will not allow unregistered Wikia users to edit content on this wiki; otherwise, your IP address will show up in the edit history, which will pose a serious risk to you. That said, all content pages will be set so that only registered users can edit. :Exception(s): None *'Do not vandalize pages.' — Class 4 ♣ ::Any edits that intentionally interfere with reading is considered vandalism and is strongly unadvised; we want others to read what's on here, and if it can't be read then it loses its purpose. :Exception(s): None Offense Classes Each rule has a certain amount of importance, and their importance correlates to how seriously their adherence is taken. Each offense class is specified here, along with their respective disciplinary actions. 'Class 1' • This classification applies to rules that are of the least importance, thus their punishments are the most benign. However, it is still expected that these rules should be followed. :Any Violation: 3-day ban from editing / revocation of admin status. 'Class 2' ♦ This classification applies to rules that are of low importance, though they should still be followed regardless. :1st Violation: 3-day ban from editing / revocation of admin status. :2nd Violation: 1-week ban from editing / revocation of admin status. :Further Violation: 2-week ban from editing / revocation of admin status. 'Class 3' ♠ This classification applies to rules that are of moderate importance. :1st Violation: 1-week ban from editing / revocation of admin status. :2nd Violation: 2-week ban from editing / revocation of admin status. :Further Violation: 1-month ban from editing / revocation of admin status. 'Class 4' ♣ This classification applies to rules that are of high importance, thus discipline is more severe for violation. :1st Violation: 1-month ban from editing / revocation of admin status. :2nd Violation: 2-month ban from editing / revocation of admin status. :3rd Violation: Permanent ban from editing / revocation of admin status. 'Class 5' ♥ This classification applies to rules that are of the utmost importance. Violation of these rules comes with the most severe discipline. :Any Violation: Permanent ban from editing / revocation of admin status. ---- GMart5 (talk) 08:57, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse